


Conversations on a Motel Bed 4

by antarshakes



Series: Conversations On a Motel Bed [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, gay slang, obviously the author wrote pure self indulgent shit, you are invited to a glimpse of the fuckery that goes on in this authors head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dean learns gay slang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations on a Motel Bed 4

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a lil dictionary at the end :P

***

“So Sam…”

“Hm?”

“Are you a friend of Dorothy?”  
   
“What are you-?”

***

“So Sam 71, 99, 66 or just 68.”

“….”  
  
“Or you just want me to start rimming?   
  
“What-? “  
  
“ E _at jam? poundcake; lickety-split; play the piano; shove you the tongue; smear the tuna_ -”  
  
“DEAN!”  
  
“ _Snarf it; sugar bowl pie; take a trip to the moon; tell a French joke; thirty-nine it-_ ”  
  
“….”  
  
“ _tongue sandwich; toss a salad; whitewash the back 40._ ”  
  
“Okay. Sure.”

***

“You know Sam, you’re quite a pushy bottom.”

“....”

“FYI.”  
  
***

“Sam…”

“hm”

“You’re my Judy.”

“Sure Dean.”

***  
 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionar:  
> 71: Sexual position, blowing eachother while fingerfucking  
> 66: Lapsex  
> 99: buttsex!  
> 68: You do me, and I'll owe you one.  
> Rimming (and all the other equivalents): Oral stimulation of the anus
> 
> Friends of Dorothy: Often referring to a gay or queer man.  
> My Judy: Term used by gay men to describe a dear or best friend. The term "My Judy" is in reference to gay icon Judy Garland


End file.
